Camping with Malfoy
by LondonPrincess99
Summary: War has ended and its the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco are counseling at the same camp! Camp Pranks, a Dance, and a few unlikely visitors... Best Dramione you will ever read! REVIEW!
1. Shopping with the Enemy

Shopping with the Enemy

**Hey everyone! This story just came to me over night! Hope you enjoy! And please review if you like it!**

* * *

><p>"I'm really going to miss you guys this summer," Hermione said as she hugged Ron and then Harry.<p>

"Yeah, are you sure you can't come and visit us?" Harry asked after he hugged Hermione.

"No, sorry you guys. I am counseling the camp for the entire summer," she said with a sad smile.

"Well we're really going to miss you to," Ron said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I got to go and buy some supplies but I promise that I'll owl you two as often as I can," she said as she grabbed her luggage. She said a quick spell and with the wave of her wand her luggage and Crookshanks disappeared to her muggle house.

"Yeah, and maybe we will come visit you for a day or two," Harry suggested.

"Yeah of course! I would love to have some visitors!" Hermione replied with glee. She looked at the clock above the platform 9 3/4 sign. It was already three o'clock!

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I have to run. I still have to buy all my gear," Hermione said enthusiastically while hugging both of her best friends at the same time.

"OK, 'Mione have fun," Ron said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Yeah, see you later," Harry said with a sincere smile.

Hermione waved to the duo as she crossed, through the brick wall and into Kings Cross Station.

* * *

><p>After Hermione left the train station she headed to Oxford circuit. She looked in all of the shop windows on the street until she reached the shop she was looking for. Blacks. Supposedly the best store in London for camping supplies.<p>

Hermione walked in and started to look around. She had gotten two pairs of hiking boots, waterproofs, and all the supplies for her hiking backpack. All she had left to get was a duffel bag.

As she was looking at which bag she wanted, someone accidentally ran into her, causing her to drop all of her supplies.

"Oh I'm sorry," the man mumbled under his breath just loud enough for her to hear. They both bent down and reached for her shoes. Their hands touched. They both stuttered a quick sorry and picked up the rest of her fallen things.

Once it was all gathered up, they both stood up and he handed her the fallen items. They looked at each other's face for the first time. They both were absolutely stunned at what they saw in front of them.

"Granger? Is that you?" The man finally stuttered out with a smile. She nodded "Wow I barely recognized you while you were wearing… Short shorts and a tank top, actually now that I think about it, I have only seen you with a book covering your face," he chuckled, as he shifted to a comfortable standing position.

"Yep, no one can compliment a girl like you Malfoy," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes while turning around to walk away.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him, "Oh come on Granger! Stop overreacting. Now what in the deepest hell are you doing in a hiking shop?" he asked.

"If you must know I'm a camp counselor this summer and I'm just buying some supplies," Hermione stated, "How 'bout you? Why are you here?"

"Actually, I'm also a camp counselor," Draco said with a puzzled look in his eyes, "Where are you counseling?" He asked.

"Umm I'm actually going to a camp called Camp Walden and counseling for the 10 and 11 year old in the girls cabin."

Draco was stunned. He just stood there with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Aww for Merlins sake!" she said looking panic stricken, "Do you mean to tell me that out of every camp in the world; we're going to the same one?"

She was waiting for him to tell her that he was just joking but it never came. He just nodded still speechless.

They just stared at each other until finally Draco spoke up, "Well it's to late for us to quit now so I guess I'll just have to put up with you."

"Excuse me but I'm pretty sure that it will be me who has to 'put up with you,'" Hermione emphasized her irritation with hand gestures.

"Whatever," Draco said simply as he turned to the wall of duffel bags and picked a forest green one.

Hermione also looked at her choices and decided upon a dark red with a yellow interior.

Draco smirked as he saw her choice in bags, "Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor."

"I could say the same thing to you," Hermione said in an irritated voice because she knew it was true.

Draco flashed her a smile, "Well that was the last thing I needed from this store. Now I just need a bathing suit. How 'bout you Granger? Would you like to come and see me model some swim trunks for you?" he smirked.

"Actually I do need a swimsuit or two for being one of the camp lifeguards. So ok I'll go with you I guess, and plus I know the best shop to get them."

* * *

><p>After paying for their things they sent it to their houses and crossed the zebra crossing to get to the other side of the road. They walked for a minute until reaching Sally's Swimwear. They walked in to be greeted by a woman who offered help but the pair declined saying that they were just looking.<p>

"I have a little game for you Granger. I'm going to pick the swimsuit that you will try on and you can choose mine," he said with an 'I'm up to something' glint in his eyes.

"OK," she said hesitantly, "I guess we can try it," Hermione replied, returning Draco's naughty look, suddenly coming up with an idea.

"OK, we each choose three for the other and at the end we have to buy one of them. Deal?"

"Fine, meet in the dressing room in 15 minutes."

And with that they were off… searching for the "perfect" bathing suit for one other.

* * *

><p>After the time was up they went into the dressing room. Draco was first.<p>

Once he was in the dressing room Hermione handed over his three outfits.

When he saw them he groaned and reluctantly put the first one on.

Hermione was waiting in the love seat with her camera ready.

Once Draco stepped out from behind the dressing room door a flash blinded him. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Hermione giggling in the chair.

"Like what you see Granger?" he asked with a smirk while doing some cheesy poses.

This only made Hermione laugh even harder.

He was wearing a red and yellow horizontally striped Speedo!

After trying on his other bathing suits (white Speedo with pink hearts, and red swim trunks with yellow lining) it was Hermione's turn to try on her outfits.

She got into the dressing room and three bathing suits came over the top and hung on the door.

Hermione gasped in shock and she heard the soft chuckle of Draco come shortly after.

Hermione scowled as she put the first one on.

She stepped out and saw a flash of bright light blinded her… Hermione had left her camera on the table when she went into change.

Their eyes caught each others and they stared each other down. Hermione's hand twitched. She broke the stare off as she ran at him with the hope of getting her camera back and deleting that picture.

But Draco's Quidditch reflexes were just too fast and dodged her and ran further into the store. Hermione was trying hard to catch up with the laughing blond prat, her camera held high over his head as they dodged racks of swimwear.

Hermione finally caught up enough to tackle him.

She jumped on his back and with one arm reached for her stolen camera.

The lady who greeted them ran over in her high heels and tried to stop the chaos. While all of the other people in the store stopped what they were doing to watch the couple in amusement as they wrestles over the camera.

Draco looked like a bucking bull trying to get the cowgirl, Hermione, off its back.

Finally Hermione snatched the camera away from Draco's grasp and yelled, "Ha!" she then put her hands on her thighs and leaned over, completely out of breath.

Draco laughed as he noticed everyone staring at them as he led Hermione, with a flushed face back into the changing room.

"You little bastard!" she said to Draco as he laughed and she deleted the picture of her in the small dark green bikini that tied around her neck, with silver circular gems fading from the top of each piece of the bathing suit.

After trying on her other bathing suits, (super small pink bikini that said Kiss Me in white and black writing all over it and a strapless neon green bikini with about a million sequins) they each picked out one of their own; Draco took the red and yellow swim trunks while Hermione went with the dark green with the gems.

As for their own bathing suits, Draco got a dark green, black and white floral pattern trunks and Hermione got a black one piece with a red interior that laced up the entire back, like a corset.

* * *

><p>After checking out their items they stopped outside the store.<p>

"Well I guess I'll see you at camp?" Draco said raising his eyebrow in questioningly.

"Umm, yeah. See ya," Hermione gave him a slight wave as she turned around in the direction of the underground.

* * *

><p>When Hermione got home she packed her things for camp the next day, in her new duffel bag and easily drifted to sleep after that exhausting day.<p>

Unlike Hermione, Draco lay awake looking at the ceiling of his room wondering what this summer had in store for him, until he finally fell asleep with tons of thoughts racing through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about my Newest Fanfiction? Review if you think I should continue writing it! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Lake Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews! Camp Walden is infact the name of the Camp in the parent trap. The camp in my story sort of looks like that one but with more activities and the cabins are different and it is a camp for both boys and girls. Enjoy!**

…

Hermione arrived at Camp Walden two days after her unusual encounter with Draco. She walked under the Camp Walden sign and made her way on the mulch path to the Directors Cabin.

She opened the screen door and walked into a office like room where she say the director sitting at his desk and two arm chairs across one already occupied.

Both of the people stood up as she entered the small room. She looked up to see Draco staring at her. She walked over to the desk and shook the man's hand.

"And you must be Miss Hermione Granger," he said with a smile as she nodded and took her seat while the others followed.

"I hear you and Mr. Malfoy already know each other. In fact we were just talking about you," Hermione raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction, "Only good things of course," He said widening his smile.

"Thank you mister…"

"Franklin Vick. But you may call me Mr. V."

"Well Mr. V I'm glad to bee here," Hermione said with a smile seeing Draco roll his eyes.

"Yes yes. I was just going over the rules with Mr. Malfoy," Mr. V said gesturing to Draco who gave a small nod, "Shall we now continue?"

…

After being reminded of at the standards and rules here at Camp Walden, which Hermione had already read about, Mr. V lead them to their two cabins. Naturally right next to each other and across the path in front of their cabins was a lake with a dock and a floating platform about a quarter mile in.

"Well this is your home for the next two and a half months," Mr. V said as he led them into the girls cabin first.

It was a basic one story wooden cabin with a porch. There were six sets of old bunk beads with clean sheets neatly folded at the end of each bed waiting for a camper to put them on. There was a small room in the corner, which contained a dresser and a bed slightly bigger than a twin, with a side table next to it holding up a small lamp.

It wasn't much but it would suffice.

The guys cabin was exactly the same except for the sheets were blue.

…

They toured the rest of the camp with Mr. V, that contained a beech volleyball court, a canoe building, the campfire, the crafts house, the stage, the eating area, the swimming section, the ropes coarse, the tent set up, the hiking trails, the archery station, the stables, the rock wall, and the mud pit.

They would do two activities each day, one before lunch and one after.

Once they got back to their cabins it was nearly two. So Mr. V bid them farewell and returned to his own cabin to prepare for the campers coming tomorrow.

Draco unpacked (with magic) and got board of doing nothing so he walked over to the cabin next door, wondering what Hermione was up to.

"Knock, knock," he said as he entered the empty room. He then opened Hermione's room door hoping to scare her but she wasn't there either. Her duffel was on her bag and open but all her clothes seamed to still be in it.

As he walked down the steps from the porch wondering where she could be he decided that now would be a good time for a swim.

…

He stepped out of his cabin in the swimsuit that he had picked out a few days before and with a towel slung over his shoulder he laced his fingers and stretched them up as he stepped into the sun.

And that is where he saw her. Green bikini, huge sunglasses, in the middle of the lake, laying on her back with one knee up and one arm propping her head up, while holding a book and reading with her other hand.

Draco thought for a minute and smirked his world-renowned smirk.

He slipped into the water near the trees, as not to be seen. Then he silently swam around to where he couldn't see her face any more and gave himself the bubble face spell, so he could breath under water.

Once he reached the platform he swan under it to the side of Hermione that he couldn't see from at shore. Still behind where she could see him from, Draco's head rose from out of the water as silently as possible, causing the bubble, allowing him to breath disappear.

The platform was about a foot and a half above water. Just enough so that Draco could tread water close to the side without Hermione seeing his head.

…

Hermione didn't even bother unpacking. She just took her bathing suit and changed and then grabbed her book out of her duffel and headed outside.

She swam with the book held over her head but then tripped on something at the bottom of the lake causing the book to get wet.

Once she reached the floating deck she used a drying spell to fix her book and then started reading.

She heard something in the direction of her cabin and looked up to see Draco walking into her cabin. She smiled and then went back to her book.

…

"BOO!" Draco screamed as he pushed Hermione off of the platform and into the water.

"Aahh!" She managed to get in before plunging into the lake.

By the time Hermione got back on the platform Draco was rolling on it holding his stomach and laughing, almost in tears. Hermione had never truly seen him laugh like this… Ever.

She stood over him with her arms crossed, looking down at him with a scowl. This just made him laugh harder.

"Oh come on Granger! That was hilarious!" he said between laughs. Draco did look ridicules so she cracked a smile. She pulled out her wand and whispered a spell.

A Huge wave approached them and crashed down on the platform, completely soaking Draco. He stopped laughing, and once all the water cleared away she could see that his jaw dropped in complete surprise. The wave however didn't get Hermione wet at all and now it was her turn to laugh.

Draco looked at Hermione who had to sit down because she was laughing so hard. Draco gave her a confused look but then couldn't help but to join in laughing with her.

She had one of those laughs that was practically contagious.

After at least 5 minutes of pure laughing, the duo just laid in the sun on their backs.

Draco turned his head to look at Hermione, she did the same.

"You know, this summer might not be that bad after all," Draco said not losing eye contact with Hermione.

"I don't know," She said looking back up to the sky, "but I do know that I'm going to have to get you back for scaring me and then pushing me into the water," She said simply looking back at Draco.

"What!" Draco said as Hermione laughed at his expression, "You just soaked me with a title wave! Is that not getting back at me enough?" He asked as he stood up.

Hermione smiled then slowly stood up as well. She got on her tiptoes and put her hands on his shoulders, he stiffened and she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "No. Such. Luck," and with her final word she pushed him off the platform.

She laughed again at an unamused and very wet Draco.

"I hate you Granger. Now give me your hand, this water is freezing."

She rolled her eyes at the blond and shivering boy looking up at her with a pleading look in his eye.

Hermione grabbed his hand and the second she did regretted it. Once they were hand in hand his expression changed from desperate to evil in a heartbeat.

"No Draco don't," Hermione said with no avail.

He raised his eyebrows and grinned. With one swift pull Hermione came tumbling in the water with him.

Draco sat on the edge of the platform smiling and waiting for Hermione to pop up from under the translucent water.

After about twenty seconds his smile fell into worry.

"OK. Ha ha. I shouldn't have pulled you in like that, I'm sorry," he said lowering himself back into the water. He started to wave is arms around in the water.

Hermione silently rose from the water behind him with her wild hair in her eyes and stuck all over her face. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down under the surface.

She laughed as she held him down there until she felt something to lock around her wrists and pull her into the water.

The both came up out of the water laughing. They looked at each other and their faces got serious and they both leaned slightly forward.

Suddenly the speakers set up around the camp went off saying, "All counselors to the campfire at once! I repeat all counselors to the campfire at once for a briefing on the scheduling!"

Draco cleared his throat as Hermione backed away and reached for her book on the platform. She passed Draco without making eye contact and headed in for her cabin.

His eyes trailed after her as she reached the shore. Once in her cabin he slammed his fists on the platform and laid his head in his arms.

'What the bloody hell was I thinking! Almost kissing a mudblood!' he thought as he turned back and started swimming to his cabin.

…

'What the bloody hell was I thinking! Almost kissing a pureblood, prat like that!' Hermione thought as she threw some jean shorts on and a pink t-shirt with the end of the sleeves folded over.

She left the cabin as she saw out of the corner of her eye Draco just coming in.

…

After the campfire, which included, learning the schedules and meeting all the other workers and counselors, Hermione and Draco made there way back to their cabin and settled in for the night.

Hermione got took a shower in the bathroom behind and in the middle of Hermione's and Draco's cabins. Where there were four and two toilets for each the girls and the boys cabin.

After finishing her shower and going back to her room, she got dressed into her Sofies shorts and a tank top. While brushing her wet heir in front of the mirror on top of the dresser, a knock came from her door.

"Come in," she said without taking her eyes off the mirror.

Draco opened the door and leaned his back on the doorway and crossed his arms. Hermione didn't even look up as she said with a sigh, "What do you want Draco?"

"Why is it that every time I see you in my own free will, you just assume that I want something?"

"Hermione gave another sigh, "Fine Draco. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted—"

"As always," she said rolling her eyes.

Draco cleared his throat, "As I was saying, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Hermione looked up at him for the first time.

"When we were in the lake just before we came in… Umm I—"

"It's OK. I know it was just a misunderstanding between us. Lets just forget about it," he looked a little confused but then nodded, "But this doesn't mean you get out of me getting you back," she said with a smirk.

With the flick of her wand Draco fell down and just before everything went black he saw Hermione appear over him.

"Good night Malfoy"

…

**Well… What do you think? I will be updating The Last Year next but I'll update this as fast as I can. What is Hermione going to do to Draco? Only I know! (Insert evil laugh here) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting the Campers

Pink**  
><strong>

Third Chapter up! Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Draco woke up and rubbed his head. He looked around; he was back in his room with the cloths he had on last night. 'That's funny, I don't remember walking back here from Grangers cabin.'<p>

He shrugged it off and grabbed his towel and headed for the showers.

As he was finishing his shower and mumbling about how he should get his own private bathroom, the door opened. He peeked over the top of the shower and saw Hermione walk into the bathroom.

He smirked.

Draco turned off the already fading hot water and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked to the sink where Hermione stood, putting on her makeup.

"Hey Granger, I didn't know that you wore makeup," he said as he sat on the sink in front of her blocking the mirror.

"Well I will never look as good as you do today," Hermione said with a smirk, moving to the next mirror and finishing putting on her mascara.

He scooted in front of her view again and said, "Well no one really can but it's nice that you try," he said patting her head.

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I like best about you?"

"Everything," he stated as if it was the easiest question in the world.

"Well besides your modesty, I just love your amazing," she took a step closer, "Silky," she put her mascara down on the sink counter, "Heavenly," she stepped in front of him, "Pink," He looked confused, "Hair," and she ran her fingers through his hair.

He quickly turned around to the mirror behind him and screamed.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my hair woman?" he said and he turned back to the laughing Hermione. He scowled and looked back in the mirror.

"Well the hair part was easy but getting you back to your cabin, that was the hard part."

"Are you calling me fat? Because muscle weighs more than fat," he said as he ran his hands through his light pink hair and grabbed his wand. He tried a spell but it just got a shade darker. It became even more noticeable, making Hermione laugh even harder.

When Hermione finally caught her breath she said, "I definitely think pink is your color Malfoy," she laughed as he glared at her.

"Well OK you had your laugh. Change it back."

"Sorry Malfoy. No can do."

"What do you mean, 'no can do,'" Draco said, angrily imitating her gleeful tone.

"Well… I'm pretty sure that the color will fade in a day or so."

"Pretty sure," he said clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Yeah well…" She trailed off "Got to go!" she said already half way out the door. Draco stood  
>there in awe but quickly dashed out after her.<p>

She screamed as Draco chased her around his cabin.

"Gotcha!" he said as his arms snaked around Hermione's small waist and he lifted her from behind and swung her in a circle while she half screamed and half laughed.  
>Jul 05th, 10:48am<p>

"Gotcha!" he said as his arms snaked around Hermione's small waist and he lifted her from behind and swung her in a circle while she half screamed and half laughed.

"Will you guys shut up!" a Goth looking teen shouted as she stomped toward them.

Draco set Hermione down, "Oh sorr—" Draco started but was interrupted by the girl.

"No. You know what. No. I am staying in the cabin next door for half of the summer and the entire camp heard you two flirting in the lake yesterday!" Draco and Hermione blushed, taking hasty steps away from each other.

"OK now muggle listen here. You obviously don't know who I am or else you would never think of talking to me like that or even at all," Hermione elbowed him hard in the chest. He glared at her as she mouthed the word muggle.

"What is a muggle?" The Goth looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah what is a muggle?" Hermione asked while putting a hand on his hip.

"Well you see… It's what I call a… a… a person who is… weird?" Draco finished lamely.

"Well then maybe I should be the one calling you the muggle because at least I'm not in the middle of camp with nothing but a bath towel on with bubblegum pink hair!"

"Whatever," he mumbled and walked back to his cabin.

"Well I got to go. Umm it was nice meeting you?" Hermione said awkwardly, hands twisting together.

"Yeah whatever. Just make sure that you and your boyfriend keep it down or else." The Goth warned.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione's voice was laced with acid as she took a step closer to the shorter teen.

"So what if it is? Your not going to do anything about it are you little Miss Perfect!" And with that the Goth turned sharply and stomped away leaving Hermione speechless.

Hermione stormed back to her cabin, 'How dare that muggle Goth try to threaten me!' She slammed her bedroom door and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Draco examined his hair situation in his mirror. He tousled it, then spiked it up and then just waved his wand and it returned to its normal style. He sighed and put is wand in his pocket and walked out of his room.<p>

He saw Hermione walk out of her cabin and quickly caught up to her. As she saw him jog up to her side and turned to face him and asked, "Do you think I'm a perfectionist?"

"Weelllll…" he deliberated, wondering which answer wouldn't offend her. But it was pointless as she punched him in the arm for taking too long, "Oww! Easy woman! That's my best  
>arm!" She laughed and then the pair walked in silence for a minute but then Hermione<br>spoke up.

"Sooo… Why do you think I'm a perfectionist?" Hermione asked turning to look at him.

Draco squinted and looked at her face, "You have a little mascara on your face."

"Where?" Hermione exclaimed and stopped walking, gingerly wiping under her eyes checking for black streaks. Draco chuckled and turned back to look at Hermione, raising his eyebrow to prove his silent reason.

"That doesn't prove anything," Hermione said as she caught back up to Draco who was smirking.

"OK then. If that doesn't prove anything then I guess you're not a perfectionist." He shrugged his shoulders, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they arrived at the camp entrance just as the school buses started to arrive.

After Draco helped unload all the duffel bags, he helped direct all of the campers to their cabins.

At 12:00 they both headed back to meet their new campers. Before heading back into their cabins, Draco mumbled, "Good luck."

"You too." Hermione crossed her fingers.

Hermione took a breath and made her way through the door of the cabin.

She walked in to find eight girls making their new beds and talking to each  
>other.<p>

"Hello everyone. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm going to be your camp  
>counsellor for the summer.<p>

"Hi," most of the girls said in unison.

"Umm, this year they were short on counsellors so I'm afraid you're stuck with me. The schedules have stayed the same from last year, so we have one activity in the morning and then another after lunch. On the weekends, since you guys are now the oldest members of this camp, we will go on a camping trip up into the mountains," she got a few groans from this but continued, "You'll wake up at about 7:30 every day and then eat breakfast at 8:00. Your  
>first activity will start at 8:45 and go on till 1:00. At 1:45 your second activity will start and will end at 6:15, which is when you will eat dinner and then go back to your cabins for some free time."<p>

"Will we have an activity today?" one of the girls asked.

"No, they start tomorrow with the guys cabin next-door. Any more questions?" There were a few shake of heads and Hermione finally relaxed a little. "Good, now after you are settled in we can go down to the dock and get to know each other."

* * *

><p>Draco took a deep breath before opening the screen door. He walked into the room and everyone stopped what they were doing and fell silent.<p>

Suddenly they all burst into laughter. Some were almost close to tears.

Draco looked confused but quickly realized what they were laughing about and scowled. He strode into the room and leaned against the wall and waited till they all quieted down.

Finally when the room was completely silent apart from Draco's foot tapping on the floor impatiently, he spoke up, "I do not want to counsel a cabin full of arrogant and bratty little kids so let's get one thing straight. I'm not your mommy so don't come crying to me. This summer you are all going to behave and respect me. Do I make myself clear?"

There was silence until one boy spoke up, "Are you gay or just crazy?" all of the other kids burst out laughing.

"Listen here kid. I'm not gay or crazy. This," Draco pointed to his hair, "is what the counsellor in the girls cabin did to me."

"Why? What did you do to her?" a kid sitting on a top bunk asked.

"I scared her and then pushed her into the lake."

"Oh, so she is your girlfriend," another kid asked as he leaned back on his pillow.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Well it is only the first day and you guys are already pranking each other so you must be like really close to her. So is she hot?"

"What are you 7? I don't think I have to explain my personal life with all you guys."

"Way to avoid the question," one boy said as he high fived the kid sitting on the bed next to him.

"Shut up," Draco snapped as he angrily marched back into his room. "We went to school together."

* * *

><p>After each cabin got to know each other they headed to dinner. After dinner there was a campfire where everyone learned the camp song and had s'mores.<p>

Draco slid next to Hermione as she was roasting her second marshmallow, "Hey."

"Hey."

"So, how's your cabin?" Draco asked as he grabbed a marshmallow and put it onto a stick.

"Well you know… there are only eight of then but they all get along fairly well. How 'bout you?" She finished as she lifted her marshmallow and checked if it was all golden brown.

"Well they saw me and laughed, then asked if I was gay. That of course all happened thanks to your little prank, which by the way I intend to get you back on,"

Hermione laughed, "They actually asked you if you were gay?" she finally spat out between laughs.

"Yes," he said in a frustrated tone as he glared at the cocky boy that he pointed out to Hermione, "This color better be temporary or else I swear I'll… I'll… I'll change your hair to bleach blond and then chop it all off!"

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well then lets cross our fingers that it turns back," Hermione said with a smile as she removed her marshmallow from the fire and put it between two graham crackers and three squares of chocolate.

Draco watched her take a bite, "Draco! Your marshmallow is on fire!" he was shaken out of his trance as he looked at the end of his stick to find a mini ball of fire. He quickly pulled it out of the fire.

Hermione and Draco took a breath at the same time and blew it out. They both looked at the smoking marshmallow. Draco shrugged his shoulders and ate it off of the stick.

Hermione laughed as she took another bite of her s'more.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco walked back in silence as all of their campers ran ahead.<p>

"Well goodnight," Draco said as he walked to his cabin.

"Night," Hermione mumbled as she walked up to her porch.

Right before she opened her screen door Draco shouted, "Don't forget that I'm still going to get you back for this," he shouted over to her as he pointed to his light pink hair.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well I'm not scared of a Gryffindor, if that is what you are implying."

"Don't worry, I'll make you regret that by then end of the summer!" She winked

"Well it is only the second day," Draco smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into her cabin hiding her smile.

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione walk into her cabin. It was going to be an interesting summer; Draco thought as he entered is own cabin.

* * *

><p>OK what do you think? Next chapter camp will actually start and there will be<br>a lot more pranks! You can review and submit one or two characters from  
>either Hermione's or Draco's Cabin. Example:<p>

Name:

Appearance:  
>Age:(10 or 11)<p>

Personality:

Thanks! Review!


	4. Characters

CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>Hey sorry for not updating in a while. This is just the Character list of the kids staying in Draco's and Hermione's cabins. This will stay up so that you guys can refer back to this later. kk and thanks for everyone who submitted a character.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GirlsHermione's Cabin**

Name: Lucy  
>Appearance: small, has lots of freckles, green eyes with long eyelashes, frizzy ginger hair.<br>Age: 10  
>Personality: very shy, homesick and is scared very easily, not very out going and has a fear of drowning.<p>

Name: Brianna (Brie) Girardea  
>Appearance: Black curly hair, big bright emerald green eyes, tan skin, and is on the short side<br>Age: 10  
>Personality: She's very kooky and has a funny personality. She loves to make everyone laugh, and is kind of a trickster. Because of her small size she can hide in various places and jump out and scare the bijesus out of people, and sleeps with a panda pillow-pet<p>

Name: Eliza Crown (likes to be called Libbie)

Appearance: a bright orange-flecked gold haired, olive green eyed girl. She dresses in really quirky clothes but has a great fashionable style. Loves bracelet's and wearing unpaired earrings

Age: 11

Personality: Kind and very talented at singing and plays electric guitar. Not that athletic but puts up good effort.

Name: Kia

Appearance: she has long blonde hair; she wears a tank top with short shorts and flip-flops with a ton of string friendship bracelets and wears sunglasses.

Age: 11

Personality: Really nice and a bit dumb. Almost all the guys like her except the one she likes. She doesn't notice that all the guys like her.

Name: Lindsey

Appearance: dark brown hair bright blue eyes always wears neon clothing  
>Age: 11<br>Personality: annoying snoopy always messing with people other, Switzerland accent, can sing, gossips all the time especially about Draco AND 'Mione

Name: Angelina  
>Appearance: Green hazel eyes, dark brown hair,(usually curly)wears a green shirt and white shirt under, and wears jean shorts<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: A happy person who is kind of nerdy ;)<p>

Name: Kimberly  
>Appearance: tall for her age, black hair that falls right passed the shoulders, honey colored eyes.<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: She's spunky, fun loving, and if you didn't know better you would think that she was related to Fred and George. Loves pranks and is a very happy person to be around.<p>

Name: Arianna "Aria" Davis  
>Appearance: She has straight, chestnut brown hair cut in layers and stops a few inches past her shoulder. Her eyes are a grey-blue color, with the blue more dominating than the gray. Her eyes are almond-shaped, with long eyelashes. Her face is oval and she has a fit and athletic build. She is one of the prettiest girls there, but she never really notices.<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: She is sarcastic, very sarcastic, and is also very critical-minded. She sometimes is quiet, but very observant. She is nice and charming; but one must never get on her bad side. Why? Because she can be manipulative and intimidating, she gets along well with others.<p>

Name: Adrinna McDonald  
>Appearance: has long black hair with silver and green tips, Bright blue eyes, freckles and is usually wearing a green t-shirt with a Black bat on the front, Green and black shorts, light brown sandals and a pair of black fingerless gloves.<br>Age: 10  
>Personality: Has been labeled "the delinquent" of the camp. Adrianna has been to juvie for causing unspeakable problems in her community and takes pride it. She also likes to brake up couples, make people fail at important stuff, paint graffiti and has habits of Stealing from others (including consolers), pranking almost everyone at camp and fighting with people younger or weaker then her.<p>

Name: Mary Greene (Justin's sister)  
>Appearance: Long Black Hair with Gold tint, Dark Brown Eyes, Petite<br>Age: 10  
>Personality: Energetic, Sporty, LovingCaring, Funny loves to embarrassed his brother.

**Boys/Draco's Cabin**

Name: Jason  
>Appearance: Chocolate brown eyes, short messy black hair quite tall<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: Very outspoken, doesn't care about anybodies feelings. Always the leader and has a little posse. He thinks he is great at all the activities and thinks he braver than anyone else. He also doesn't like being bossed around by Draco! (The one who asked if Hermione was his girlfriend)<p>

Name: AJ  
>Appearance: Dirty brown hair, kind of chubby, light blue eyes, wears a red t-shirt most of the time, and wears dark blue jeans.<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: A jock that's really mean and rude<p>

Name: Evan  
>Appearance: longish dark flippy hair, quite short, wears a t-shirt and knee length shorts.<br>Age: 10  
>Personality: super smart and loves reading, shy but can take leadership when he is the only one that knows how to do something and is amazing at playing the drums<p>

Name: James (Nickname Jamie) Rail - the boy in Draco's cabin that high-fived the boy that asked if Hermione was Draco's girlfriend.  
>Appearance: Light brown, shoulder length hair, black eyes and pale skin.<p>

Age: 11

Personality: Lazy but impossibly smart with a high IQ and a great sense of humor.

Name: Jack  
>Appearance: Lean, for a ten year old, dirty blond hair that isn't very long, but long enough that he could spike it if he wanted. Blue eyes.<br>Age: 10  
>Personality: Carefree and daring. He like doing things that others won't, and always tries to impress other people.<p>

Name: Deuce Finnaly  
>Appearance: Has red (Ginger) hair, and grayblue eyes and is kinda scrawny. He usually wears a Blue t-shirt with bright gold sleeves, Cameo pants and hiking boots.  
>Age: 11<br>Personality: Is really smart and like Hermione does reference to them at all times. Unlike Hermione he likes to use his brains to prank people along with his self-called 'Future Wife' Adrinna McDonald. The unlike Adrinna, Deuce likes Hermione and Draco and doesn't prank them but other campers.

Name: Justin Greene  
>Appearance: Black shaggy hair, Dark brown eyes, a little muscular build<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: Easy-Going, Funny, Stubborn, Sarcastic<p>

Name: Richard (Ringo Starr)

Appearance: he has black hair and green eyes and is from Texas and he has a very southern accent

Age: 11

Personality: loves The Beatles so everyone calls him Ringo Starr. And he has a really good voice so all he sings is Beatles songs and everyone doesn't care cause they love his voice.

Name: Keith Girardea (Brie's Twin brother)  
>Appearance: Long black shaggy hair, big green eyes, tan skin, and is one head taller than his sister.<br>Age: 10  
>Personality: He's more of a hermit and loves to sketch his surroundings. He is very protective of his sister, and doesn't like to be spooked. He loves to smile and enjoys lying around.<p>

Name: Christian (Chris)  
>appearance: dark hair almost black light green piercing eyes wears plaid all the time<br>Age: 11  
>Personality: he flirts with all the girls doest take rejection well challenges Draco a lot this is just a little request he falls in love with my other character Lindsey<p>

Name: Henri

Appearance: Black, black, black hair with piercing blue eyes. Kinda lanky but it works for him.  
>Age: 10<br>Personality: Henri really doesn't want to be at camp but his parents sent him away. To get 'revenge', he pranks anyone and everyone.

* * *

><p>i tried to change things as minimal as possible. If anyone of you are artists and would like to draw your character and a few others you can PM me and email me the pictures to that i can make a youtube video out of them. Thanks and i hope to add the next chapter of this story within the next 2 days. Review!<p> 


	5. Prank Poll!

**Hey! This is just to tell you guys that I just put a prank poll up and I hope you participate in it and if you have your own ideas then just put them in a review for Camping with Malfoy. Thanks! You guys ROCK!**

**-LondonPrincess99**


	6. And it Begins

**And so it Begins**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry ****sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**** sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**… Sorry it took so long. Im in the process of getting all the characters I need so look out for that. Ok I'm not going to keep you any longer. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the faint beeping of her alarm clock. She turned over and hit the snooze button. She sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.<p>

She forced herself to get up and change into track shorts and a pink tank top. She strapped her ipod onto her left thigh.

Her alarm went off for the second time. She shut it off and snuck outside as not to be heard by the kids. She stretched on the porch before looking at her ipod for the time.

'OK it's 6:40 and I have to get back by 7:30, so I should be able to do at least 1laps around the lake,' She predicted that the perimeter of the lake was about 5-6 miles.

She put in her ear buds and pressed play. The song Here Comes the Sun by The Beetles came on as she started her new running rout.

Hermione decided to take a higher path that led her into another camp to her surprise. She slowed down and took in everything that she saw.

Everything looked really modern with a huge go-cart track, what looked like technology lab, a huge and well tamed soccer field, a tanning platform and an Olympic length pool. The cabins were modern with tinted glass and pure white walls. The paths were paved and she saw what she thought was a mini shopping mall in the back.

By now she had completely stopped and was staring at the amazing camp in front of her. She saw a man walk up to her and smile. He seamed to be about her age and was only wearing a dark blue swim trunks and a towel hanging around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Aaron. I take it you don't work here," he commented as he saw her star struck expression only a second ago.

Hermione blushed and looked down, "No, actually I work at Camp Walden on the other side of the lake."

"That's cool," Aaron said as he showed off his perfect teeth, "This is Camp Laurel, but the kids don't get here for another two weeks."

"Oh, they just came just the other day for us. Why are you at camp so early if it starts in 2 weeks?"

"My dad is the camp director here, so I'm just helping prepare for the kids arrivals."

"Well tell your father he runs a very nice place," Hermione said with one last look around, "I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go before I miss my first day."

"Okay, well see you around?"

"Yea defiantly, I run like twice a week so I'll see you soon," Hermione smiled before turning her back on him and continuing her run.

* * *

><p>Right when Hermione could see her cabin in sight, Draco stormed out of his own started quickly pacing and mumbling to himself. He threw his arms up into the air in frustration before taking a seat on the top step with his head in his hands.<p>

Hermione sprinted the last length over to Draco.

He looked through his finger at the sound of Hermione panting. He groaned, "What do you want?"

"Hey I was just going to ask what was wrong," Hermione said defensively as she threw up her arms in surrender.

"Yea well its my cabin, they keep making fun of me and they don't listen to anything that I say. Its so aggravating!" He finished by abruptly standing up and stomping off to the bathroom.

Hermione followed him to the bathroom with a smirk, "Well on the plus side, at least your hair is changing back to normal," Now both of them standing in front of a pair of mirrors.

They watched as his hair magically, but slowly, transformed back to its natural blondish white color. He ran his finger through his hair with his eyebrows knitted.

"Pink looked so sexy on me," He smirked and turned toward Hermione waiting for her reaction.

"Your so full of it," she smirked back into the mirror.

He rolled his eyes, "Well you didn't disagree."

She shot daggers at him before storming out of the bathroom and into her cabin. Draco smiled as he heard the screen door slam shut. He turned back to the mirror and ruffled his hair once again before hopping into the shower.

* * *

><p>Draco turned off the water after a five-minuet shower and reached out for a towel. He had thought that there had been one on the hook but maybe he had just imagined that. He shrugged it off as he tried to grab his clothes where he had left them.<p>

His hand made contact with cloth and he grabbed it. He looked at what was in his hand and let out a groan.

It was only a very petite pair of pink booty shorts.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione heard Draco's scream in frustration as she got dressed into white Sophie's and tie-dyed blue shirt. She opened her door to find that Draco's scream had awoken most of her cabin. She smiled evilly as she realized that his cabin would be awake to.

"Hey girls! Wanna see something funny?" Hermione asked with a sly grin.

* * *

><p>Draco unwillingly put the tiny shorts on and after five minuets of pacing back and forth; he decided to make a run for it.<p>

'The kids would have come out to check out why I screamed, so they probably never woke up,' Draco thought completely oblivious to the power of Hermione Granger, 'Well I guess Granger's isn't all that smart as she's made out to be," He smirked and practically strutted out of the bathroom at a very quick pace.

Right when he walked through the middle of his and Hermiones cabin, there was a storm of laughter and many blinding bright light. Once he rubbed the aftershock of the flashes out of his eyes he looked up to see all 21 faces cheekily smiling at him, all with either a camera or a phone.

Draco. Was. Fuming. He was doing to kill Hermione.

Thinking quick on his feet, Draco dashed to and up the stairs and slammed the doors and locked it. He herd the boys outside yelling at him and banging on the thick, wood door.

He let out a sigh of relief and turned around to his room but was greeted with an unexpected white light.

"Will you people stop doing that!" Draco yelled as he once again tried to regain his sight.

He heard a soft snicker and froze. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a smirking, curly haired girl who lay with her arms propping her up on his messy bed.

"Granger," Draco said as calmly as he could manage, "I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!"

"I thought you said you looked sexy in pink?" Hermione said as she raised her eyebrow and gave him an evil grin.

He jumped for Hermione who squealed and dodged his attach with the camera held above her head. Draco barely missed her as she slipped through his fingers and quickly climbed the closest bunk bed with Draco right on her tail.

Hermione jumped from bed to bed until she felt a toned arm grabbed her waist. She yelped as she tried to escape his sturdy grasp.

Draco was having trouble keeping hold of the giggling Gryffindor while now on his knees and may have accidently partly pantsed her.

"Nice knickers Granger," Draco commented with a sly grin as he glanced at her underwear.

Hermione gasped in horror as she stopped trying to escape and pulled up her shorts as Draco stood up with a smirk.

"Blue _is_ you color Granger, but the million galleon question is… does the bra match?" He smirked as he leapt down from the top bunk and offered his hand to the blushing Hermione. She refused it and jumped down beside him. He gave her a once over before she spoke.

"I guess you'll never know", she said as she stuck her nose in the air. She strode to the door with all the pride she had left. Before she retreated to her cabin she turned around and took another picture with the camera at Draco who hasn't moved a step, "And you color is pink."

She unlocked the door and left to the now gossiping girls cabin, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Once she was down to the first step a flood of small boys scampered into the room and took a few pictures before sitting on the two bunks closest to Draco.

"Well?" A boy that Draco remembered whose name was something that's started with a 'J' Justin maybe? "You know, your not really helping your case of 'not being gay,'" The boys let out a few laughs' and 'I told you so' looks.

Draco snapped back to reality and scowled before rushing into his room changing into swim trunks and a t-shirt.

He returned to the boys seeing as they wouldn't drop this little incident.

"OK, lets get this straight… I _am_ straight. And those pink shorts were Grangers. We sorta fought a little and she thought it would be funny if she replaced my towel with well, you know."

"Dude she got you Good!" The kid sitting on the top bunk named Jamie commented.

"Yea yea. I got to get her back now… any suggestions?" Draco asked as he looked around to the groups of kids with quite a few evil smiles that could almost match his.

'Yes, this will be good' Draco thought as the kids started discussing their ideas for the best prank they could think of.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to her cabin with the remains of a soft blush on her face and an evil smile.<p>

Once she walked in a loud round of applause want off. She took a bow and grinned at most of the girls that were clapping.

"That was AMAZING!" One of the girls said as everyone laughed.

As soon as the laughter lowered Hermione spoke up, "That was really fun, but we have to top it before they do, and knowing Malfoy he probably recruited his cabin for help. So will you guys be willing to help me?"

The girls looked around at each other and nodded.

"They'll never know what hit 'em!" A girl on the top bunk said as the rest of the room cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Sooooo sorry I took so long! I hope all of you guys like it! I promise activities next and I hope to update much faster then before as long as everyone who like it reviews! It seriously takes like 10 seconds. Till next time!<strong>

**Review! (it really means a lot to me)**


End file.
